In many instances, a user needs to select multiple elements from a very long list which can easily span multiple pages on a computer display. Such a list will require the user to scroll through the pages. As elements are selected on a page in the current focused view, it is difficult to know which elements and how many elements have been selected on pages that are not currently in focus.
For example, it is difficult to know whether previously selected elements in other views are still selected, or if they were accidentally or inadvertently deselected, as may happen occasionally. Additionally, the user may not be able to recall how many elements have already been selected in the previous or subsequent views, or whether the previous or subsequent views have elements that had been selected, and if so, which ones. The user must page or scroll back-and-forth to find this out. Also, in a very long list, as the user pages or scrolls through the different views, it is not easy to know how far one needs to navigate before getting to a view that contains previously selected elements.